Trying to Impress the Master
by Mako's Eyebrows
Summary: What if Mako had no idea what Katara thought of him and his relationship with Korra? Story about how that unfolds. T to be safe.
1. Good Impressions

Ok not my best work ik. but! i liked the idea. So here you go.

If i owned Legend of Korra I wouldn't be a middle class teenager living in a 3 bedroom house now would i?

* * *

He knew as a fact that Korra's parents liked him. Sure, they opposed of the two moving in together before they got married but they went along with it.

Katara, he was not sure of.

When they went to the South Pole after Amon's takedown, Katara never directly talked to him. Even after catching them kiss outside in the cold, she smiled but said nothing.

When Mako, with his arm around Korra's waist, told Korra's parents they were moving in, Katara was there. She didn't say anything to him then either; just wore a neutral face.

So saying this, Mako had never held a conversation with the old master.

Mako laid his old, worn out couch, Korra lying next to him. Today was the only day they had to themselves before Korra's parents and Katara came up from the South Pole to Republic City.

"Korra?" Korra looked up at her boyfriend of four years.

"Yes?"

"Does Master Katara like me?" Korra sat up and looked at him. He did not expect to hear what her answer was.

"You know, I honestly have no idea." Mako stared wide-eyed at her.

"What?"

"She never talks about you and whenever I ask what she thinks of you she shrugs and changes the subject." Now, he was scared.

"Do you know what other topics she does that for?" Korra took a moment to ponder, looking up at their low ceiling.

"Whenever I bring up the Ember Island Players version of their stories."

Mako was beyond confused at this. "Wait, why?"

Korra shrugged and held up her hands. "Something about how it shows that she had a thing for Fire Lord Zuko."

Mako ran his hand through his charcoal hair, rubbing his neck. Korra smirked before moving to lie against him again.

"What are you scared of, City-Boy?" Mako laughed nervously, placing his hands at her waist.

"That she won't like me." Korra laughed heartily. She took Mako's hand in hers and kissed it.

"She'll love you. I do." Korra yawned and slowly shut her eyes, Mako's hand still in hers.

He kissed the top of her head, slowly shutting his own eyes.

_I hope you're right_.

* * *

I've seen people do this so... if you liked it, review. It's gonna b a real story, so 10 reviews in 2 days and i'll upload le next chapter :P


	2. Do You Like Me?

**Thank's to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ anything at all! i'm humbled that people enjoy my writing :3 **

**I don't own Korra. I would love the world if i did, but i dont. Bryke does. and they b doin a good job with it! **

* * *

"Master Katara! Mom! Dad! Over here!" Korra waved her hand frantically in the air as she spotted her old master and parents make their way off the ship. Mako had a tight smile on his face.

He loved Korra's parents as if they were his own, but he was anxious to know what the old master thought of him.

Senna hugged her twenty-one year old daughter tightly, only releasing her so Korra could hug her father.

"We missed you so much." Tonraq stated to Korra before giving her a kiss. He nodded to Mako, who nodded back. _The man hug_ Tonraq had once said to him. Senna gave Mako a real hug though, and Mako gladly hugged back.

Korra moved from her parents to her old master, first bowing to the elderly woman, and then giving her a platypus-bear sized hug. Katara chuckled and returned the hug.

As they pulled away, Katara had a smile on her face. Her searching eyes found the twenty-two year old firebender and her smile turned into a line of indifference.

Mako, though slightly annoyed at the gesture, bowed in respect. "It's an honor to have you all here staying at my humble home."

Tonraq and Senna smiled but said nothing.

Katara smiled at Korra, but held a monotone expression when looking at Mako. "I look forward to catching up with my old student. I hope you are being treated well."

Her eyes quickly flickered to the brooding firebender and then back to the Avatar. Mako balled his hands into fists and shoved them into his pockets.

Korra pouted slightly in annoyance and hooked her arms with the young man. "What do you mean Katara?"

Katara shrugged. "Just making sure you're eating right, or if you have a good place to sleep or if you're being taken care of."

Korra's pout deepened. "I'm fine, Katara." Katara held her hands up. She stretched slightly, letting out a small yawn.

Korra's pout was lost, replaced with a small smile. "I think we should head home. I bet the ride was exhausting."

Senna and Tonraq yawned in response, now following their daughter to the small Sato-mobile Mako got for his twentieth birthday.

"Mako can you grab their bags?" Korra yelled over her shoulder. Mako picked up the couple's suitcases and was about to clutch Katara's bag when a wrinkled hand got in the way.

"It's alright- I can take it." Mako looked up to the old master's expressionless face.

"No, it's fine. It's not that heavy anyways." Katara now looked annoyed.

"I never said it was heavy," she snapped at him while she swatted his hand from her bag. "I just said I can take it."

She scowled and started to walk towards the Avatar when a pale hand caught her shoulder.

"Wait." She turned to face the sad look on the young firebender's face.

"What?" Mako looked at his old boots. He removed his hand from her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Do you like me?" He waited for an answer.

Katara turned towards the car once more. She shrugged.

* * *

I shall love you guys if you review :) (and it's not done for another few chapters, which i'm excited to write)

~~Shelly~~


	3. Dinner

**I did terrible on this chapter. I seem to be going thru a strange type of block; most people, when going thru writers block, can't think of ideas. I on the other hand, think of TOO many ideas, but when i sit down and try to type them up, my phrasing makes me sound 6! Sorry if this is terrible :/**

**OH- i don't own LoK. Please dont sue me Bryke**

* * *

Saying the car ride back to Mako and Korra's apartment was awkward would be an understatement. Korra and Mako sat in the front as Mako drove. Senna and Tonraq fell asleep as soon as the car moved, but Katara stayed awake.

Korra was trying to defuse the situation by filling the silence with endless stories of training sessions with Katara at the compound, or stories of adventures including Mako and Bolin. Katara laughed, but as soon as Korra stopped Katara's smile fell.

Mako was utterly confused, so he stayed quiet until their apartment building came in sight.

"We're here." Mako looked in the front mirror to see Katara's eyes boring into the back of his seat. Korra shook her parents awake and walked towards their building.

"Mako can you grab the bags again?" Mako nodded and walked towards the trunk, picking up their luggage.

Again, as he tried to grab the old waterbenders case, she took it from him and turned towards the building.

He sighed sharply and followed.

…

By the time Korra's parents and Katara were settled in, the sun was touching the horizon, signaling the end of the day. Senna and Tonraq leisurely walked into the couple's medium-sized kitchen, where Mako was making dinner.

Senna smiled to herself seeing her daughter's boyfriend actually taking care of her. Unlike that Howl character. Tonraq placed his hand on his wife's shoulder as they stood in the doorway.

"Do you need any help Mako?" Senna turned to see her daughter, a towel in her hair, walking toward the brooding young man. He turned, a smile on his face, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Nah, I got it." Korra rolled her eyes, reaching for a knife.

"Let me help Cool Guy." Mako gave her another quick kiss and pointed to a head of cabbage.

"Cut that up." Korra smiled, as did her parents before they walked back to their room.

…

"Dinner!" Korra yelled towards Katara and her parents' rooms. Her parents and Katara walked to the table and eyed the food; penguin, salad, five flavor soup, even fireflakes.

Mako was striving to impress.

The look on Senna and Tonraq's faces made it clear- they were impressed. KORRA was impressed- he didn't cook food like this often.

Mako sheepishly grinned. "So how is the food?"

Everyone but Katara smiled widely at him. Korra used her fork and moved the salad around the plate. She looked up and focused her eyes on Korra's. "Korra, do you eat like this often?"

Korra shook her head. "No, why?"

"Just wondering- what do you usually eat?"

Korra looked at Mako, who shrugged. "Um… Usually some noodles or leftovers."

Katara nodded, knowingly. For the first time during the trip, Katara turned and faced Mako.

He tensed up.

"Mako, do you cook often." Mako coughed slightly and started playing with his hair.

"Um yeah. Why?" Again, for the first time, Katara smiled at him. Him directly.

"You are a wonderful cook." This was the last thing she said to him before looking down again.

Whatever understanding the two shared was now over.

…

Once dinner was over and Korra's parents went off to bed, Mako started to clear the table. Korra smiled as she watched her boyfriend washed the dishes. Her smile fell as she noticed Katara watching him also, but with a different facial expression.

"Mako do you need help?"

"No-" He looked at the clock. "It's late. Go to bed, _Avatar_." He chuckled as he heard her sigh and stand.

She went over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come to bed early, okay?" With this, she left, leaving only Katara and Mako.

For maybe the third time that day, Mako's muscles tensed. With his back turned, he didn't notice Katara lightly chuckle. She shakily stood and made her way to the sink, where Mako had his hands wrist deep in soapy water.

She stood by him and aided in the cleanup, not uttering a word. Once the last plate was dried and put away, she spoke.

"You know, I never understood you."

Mako's eye twitched. _She didn't UNDERSTAND ME? What's there to understand! _

"The way Korra's notes sounded, it seemed like you were an indecisive player."

Mako twitched again, but spoke with a calm, level voice. "Indecisive player?"

Katara nodded. "She wrote to me every other week about how things were going during the Revolution. She mentioned meeting you and your brother and how she had quite a liking for you."

Mako smirked lightly as she continued.

"She also wrote about a raven-haired beauty named Asami and how she swept you off your feet-" Katara rolled her eyes at this comment, remembering a time at the beginning of her own marriage where the Avatar's Fangirls created a small jealously inside of the usually calm waterbender. Mako on the other hand, turned beet read and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She went on about ProBending and the Fire Ferrets, but she also told me of your kiss." She smirked before continuing. "She said it was pretty damn passionate, I may add."

The red stayed on Mako's face. "Master Katara, what are you trying to say?"

She sighed. "I just don't want her writing me more sad letters about how the person she loved decided to create a giant mess of things and she had to start fending for herself."

Mako finally understood why she was so cold to him- she didn't want Korra to be left alone again. Before he could answer or vogue for himself, Katara had strode to her room.

"I'm tired. We'll talk more in the morning." With that, the heavy door closed. A nervous Mako still stood in the kitchen.

_More talking. No more talking please._ He shook his head, trying to rid any thoughts of the times during the Revolution out of his head. He stalked to his room.

He quietly opened the door to his room and removed his shirt and pants, opting for something more comfortable to sleep in. He tried to keep quiet, believing Korra was already asleep.

"What did you and Master Katara talk about?" He didn't expect her to be asleep anyways. Mako silently sighed before crawling under to covers next to Korra.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The letters you wrote to her during your first year here." Korra nervously laughed.

"About that…" Mako placed his arms around the young woman and smirked in the dark.

"Apparently the kiss we had on top of the Bending Arena was _passionate_." Korra chuckled with him and snuggled in closer.

"I'm not gonna lie- it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. Made number two on my best kisses list."

"What was number one?" Korra smiled, though her boyfriend couldn't see it.

"The kiss we had outside the compound after we took Amon down. When you told me you loved me." Mako smiled and turned to her.

"I still love you."

She smirked. "I know."

He gave her a light kiss before shutting his eyes and lying down. Korra followed in example and in no time they were asleep in each other's arms.

Katara needed to use the bathroom, and accidently heard the entire conversation. She smiled to herself and continued to her room.

* * *

**Thank's to anyone who's reviewed so far; love youu! I'm still really sorry if this was bad... **

**~~Shelly~~**


	4. Sexy Eyebrows

**This took FOREVER. I don't know why but it did... **

**LoK is not my brain child- it's Brykes. **

* * *

Breakfast went by without any awkward conversations between Katara and Mako. He was entirely glad for that.

Cleanup for breakfast went by just the same. Mako was about to let out a sigh of relief when Korra pressed her cheek against his back.

He smiled and turned to her. "Hey. I didn't get a good morning kiss from you." The avatar smirked and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There." He smiled at her, still holding her waist.

"I know that's not why you came to me while I was cleaning up. What do you want?" Mako could read her like a book.

She sighed and held her hands up. "You caught me. Okay I was wondering if I could take my parents around the city."

He smiled, puzzled. "Why would you have to ask me?"

She pouted slightly, putting a puppy dog look in her eyes before looking back up into his intense honey irises.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Mako mumbled, still looking into the wide-eyed, innocent looking young girl.

"Yup."

Mako sighed and raised his eyebrow.

"Katara can't come along."

Mako tensed, his clutch on Korra's waist getting harder and harder. Korra laughed nervously and swayed back and forth; loosening the death grip he had on her sides.

"She's never liked cities and metropolitans and whatnot. She wants to stay here." She shook her hand in front of Mako's face, seeing how he wasn't reacting how she thought he would. "Makoo?"

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't planning on going anywhere with her family today- Korra had the day reserved for them- just them. Mako accepted that, having a day to relax and do nothing.

He didn't want to be left home alone with the one person who despised him. He would rather be shot full of lightening than have another 'talk' with the previous avatar's wife.

Korra narrowed her eyes back at him, an annoyed look on her face. "Come on Mako. She's not that bad."

Mako huffed and frowned at his girlfriend. "Fine. Only because I love you."

Korra smirked and placed her hands around his pale neck. "I know."

…

"Mako we're leaving!" Korra remarked from the doorway. Mako walked to her, gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"What time are you guys coming home?" Korra turned to her parents and they shrugged.

"Whenever the city starts to get boring," She smirked. "Don't worry- dinner's on me today."

He gave her another quick kiss, whispering an '_I love you'_ before pulling away completely. She winked back, their little sign for 'me too'.

With that, they were gone, leaving a tense firebender and an amused master.

…

Mako hesitantly moved to the sitting area in their small apartment where Katara was sewing. He sat on one of the two worn out red couches in the area and coughed.

The older woman looked up at him, this time with a slightly humorous look on her tan face.

"Yes Mako?"

Huh. She had actually used his real name. Mako shook his head and sat up straight, suddenly self conscious.

"About last night…"

Katara set down the needle and thread. She also sat up straighter, making actual eye contact with the pale skinned young adult. "What about it?"

Mako coughed. "You said we would talk more today."

Katara smirked and stroked her wrinkled chin. "Yes, yes. I did say that didn't I? Now what is it you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me about Korra and Howl's relationship?" Mako nervously asked.

Katara was taken aback by the random question and narrowed her eyes at the fidgeting man in front of her. "Why?"

Mako twiddled his thumbs. "I'm curious. I think you hate me because of what happened between them…"

Katara sighed sharply and nodded. "I think you may be right."

Mako smirked to himself. Katara saw, and with a frown on her face, stated "Don't smirk. I still don't understand you."

Mako meekly nodded. His silence signaled Katara to begin her tale.

"Korra met Howl by accident- she ran into him trying to break out of the compound. She was fifteen and he was seventeen. He wasn't a permanent guard yet, so when he caught her in his arms, he immediately flirted with her. Korra being Korra flirted right back." Katara looked to Mako to see if he was following.

"They dated smoothly for six months before Howl got promoted. Now he was high rank in security around the Compound and got his own little hut somewhere inside. I never visited so I wouldn't know where." Katara's eyes flickered from her wrinkled hands to the still attentive Mako.

"But Korra knew- she moved in with him only a year into their relationship."

The room seemed to get somewhat warmer as Katara said this. She noticed the usually calm boyfriend of the Avatar steaming. She chuckled to herself before continuing.

"They lived together from when she was sixteen to when she was seventeen- that's when she had to leave to Republic City."

Mako seemed to cool down a bit, realizing they only shared a home for a year.

"But they were still together while she was here. Or she thought they were." Mako pulled one of his eyebrows up.

Katara rolled her eyes. _This generation- so utterly confused._ "He was cheating on her Hotshot."

The temperature rose a little again. Katara looked at Mako, noticing a small fire consuming his left arm. She quickly bent some water out of her pouch (that she still carried around) and put out the fire with a hiss.

"Calm down." Mako heard the master speak and scowled.

"Why would anyone want to cheat on Korra?" He was now standing, frantically swinging his arms around, clutching his hair and screaming.

"Ma-" Katara began, only to be cut off by the ranting firebender.

"She's perfect! She understanding, funny, compassionate and an amazing kisser!" Katara's eyebrows shot up as Mako's rants came to a sudden halt, all the blood in his face rushing to his cheeks as Katara laughed at the last revelation.

"Mako listen to m-" Again, she was cut off by ranting screams.

"If I ever find that son of a bitch I'm going to cut off his-" Katara, having heard enough, send a water whip at the frantic man, shutting him up and seating him on the couch.

As Mako rubbed the spot on his head where Katara's whip had got him, Katara spoke again.

"For the love of Roku let me finish!"

Mako effectively shut up. Katara smiled a little at the frazzled young man. "He cheated on her when he accidently read one of my letters from Korra."

Mako rubbed his throbbing head, confused. Katara put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Dear spirits, you're a confused one aren't you. Do I have to put two and two together for you?"

"Yes please."

Katara smiled a bit into her palms. "It was the letter that went on and on about you and your brother. But mainly about you. According to your girlfriend, you have the sexiest eyebrows."

Mako slapped his forehead into his palm. "I'm so stupid…"

Katara smirked. "Yeah- you are."

Comprehending the second thing she said, Mako smirked wide. "Sexy eyebrows?"

Katara smirked as well. "Yup. She wrote a whole paragraph on it."

"This is rich." Mako was now laying on the couch laughing until he noticed the Master not joining him. He sat up straight again. "I'm sorry. I thought you were done."

Katara continued. "Do you remember when she came down a few weeks after Probending was over?" Mako nodded slowly.

"She got into a major fight with Howl after she heard something about him cheating- obviously he denied everything until she froze him for a few minutes. She broke down for a few days. That's why she was so upset when she got back."

Mako remembered when she returned to the troubled city; she broke a building wall, set a garbage truck on fire, somehow managed to spear twenty-five fish and accidently singed Bolin's eyebrows off.

Mako was still lost. Katara shakily stood, on her way to her room.

"Good talk. I need to take a nap so-"

"You never told me why you don't approve of our relationship."

Katara stopped and turned. "Because Korra has a large heart and it's too easy to break. And I do approve of the _relationship_; I just don't approve of how fast it's going."

With that, Katara strode to her room, leaving behind a rather frazzled Mako. The dark haired man shook his head and stood. He made his way to the larger couch where Katara was previously seated and yawned.

He chuckled to himself. _Sexy eyebrows? Wow Korra. Wow. _

With that thought, Mako fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Lol the sexy eyebrows part is because i had to change my pen name. You all know they're sexy. **

**Reviews make my day ^_^**

**~~Shelly~~**


	5. Revelations

**I'm writing this at 1:00 Am so if it sucks i'm blaming my tirdness :3 I will honestly say this is the fluffiest chapter i've written for this story so far. **

**Mako's Eyebrows are SEXSAY. But i dont own them. **

* * *

Mako awoke to the sound of the front door slamming shut and laughter. The deep, throaty laughter was obviously Tonraq, the light, airy laughter Senna. But the most prominent sound was his girlfriend's laughter. It was the perfect mix of both.

Mako sat up and ran a gloved hand through his hair just as Korra made her way to the couch he was resting on. Seeing that he was indeed awake, her eyes lit up.

She walked just a bit faster, seeing his arms open just the slightest bit, inviting her in. She embraced him, giving the groggy firebender a quick kiss and stayed in his embrace.

He was now pushed to the corner of the couch, his legs spread enough for Korra to have room to sit. His pale, toned arms snaked around the Avatar's middle, fingers lacing together in her front.

Korra's parents sat silently on the other couch and watched. Tonraq could easily handle Mako- he was a good kid. Korra's father tolerated hugs and kisses and embraces that lasted too long, but when Mako held her like that, Tonraq had enough.

He cleared his throat rather loud, pulling the Avatar and her boyfriend out of their little world. Both turned as red as humanly possible.

Korra loosened Mako's grip on her and shifted to be seated next to him instead of _basically in his lap_.

Mako coughed, embarrassed. "So did you guys have fun?"

Korra nodded happily. "I took them to the park, and the Sato factory where Asami gave them a grand tour, and the Avatar Aang Memorial Island."

Mako smiled a small smile and clapped his hands together. "Well that means you're probably hungry. Let me get dinner started." He began to stand when a hand on his chest pushed him back down. Standing over him was Korra, a smirk on her face.

"Nope. I'm cooking tonight." Mako grinned and stood anyways.

"I'll help you."

"But-"

Mako held a finger to her lips and smirked. "No. I'm helping. Let's go."

Korra sighed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. She popped her head into the sitting room doorway.

"You guys should go get some rest. Food should be ready in an hour."

Senna and Tonraq smiled and walked to their room.

* * *

Korra set some water on the stove for the meal when some familiar arms made their way around her waist again. She smirked, spicing the water and setting it on a boil. Mako placed his head in the crook of Korra's neck and smiled to himself.

Korra felt the muscles in his face tense and smiled as well.

"What are you so smiley about City Boy?" Mako picked his head off her shoulder.

"I was talking to Master Katara today." Korra's smile fell for a moment. She hobbled to the chopping block and began to cut up the duck.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You and Howl's relationship." Korra stopped her knife in mid-swing and set it down. She turned so she was facing Mako, who was still clutching her hips.

"What about or relationship?"

Mako smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Then on both cheeks. The corners of her mouth, eventually giving her a full on kiss, lingering there.

Pulling back, he noticed the look of utter confusion on her face. "What was that for?"

Mako pulled her in for a small hug. His mouth millimeters from her ear, he whispered "I would never cheat on you."

Korra's eyes widened and narrowed just as quickly. _Katara. _

Mako nodded, as if reading her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What else did she tell you?"

Mako broke their embrace and walked to their cupboards in search of a spice. Opening one of the cupboards, he answered Korra's question.

"Just how you guys met and all that jazz."

Korra could tell when her boyfriend was lying- his back would tense, he would do anything besides look at her and his voice would go up an octave. She smirked and moved so she was in front of him again.

"You're lying." He sighed.

"Okay but only partially lying- she told me that and some other stuff too."

"Like what, Mako!"

He smirked and brought his face inches from hers. "What some of your notes said."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

He rolled his eyes and waggled his eyebrows. "Apparently I have sexy eyebrows."

Her face flushed as she tried to create some distance between them. Mako laughed and grabbed her wrist and pulling her against him.

"Why do you tell your old master things like this but won't say it to my face?" He murmured quietly.

Korra rolled her shining eyes. "Mako you have the sexiest eyebrows I've ever seen."

Mako grinned. "That's more like it. Keep 'em coming."

Korra stuck her tongue out but did as he said. "Your hair is adorable, you're hot when you're mad, the look you make when you're frazzled turns me on, and your duck is on fire."

Mako was enjoying the run of compliments until the last comment. "Shit!"

Mako's face made him look frazzled until he turned and saw the duck; Completely fine. He turned to his girlfriend who was laughing so hard tears were streaming out of her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't funny."

Korra wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Yeah, it was. You looked so frazzled."

Mako smirked and leaned against the counter. "So this mean's you're turned on?"

Korra winked. "Keep the expression on through dinner and find out Hotman." She rummaged through the ice chest, finding vegetables and began to cut them.

* * *

"Mako?" Korra called. Mako turned his attention from the duck he was seasoning to his girlfriend, who was leaning against the counter.

"Yes?"

Korra casually set down the knife and made her way to Mako. "I told you all that stuff- your turn."

Mako smirked. "My pleasure." He pondered for a moment and snapped his fingers. "You moaning my name in your sleep is pretty damn adorable, your cooking is terrible but I love it anyways, you look _extremely_ sexy when you leave your hair down and when you pout the way you do it makes me want to do anything to make you happy. Is that good enough for you?"

Korra winked in reply. "I'll be right back- I need to use to bathroom."

Mako rolled his eyes at the lame excuse but turned his attention back to the meat.

* * *

Korra stalked to Katara's room, barging in. She found Katara seated on her bed with a notebook in her lap. The older woman looked up at her and smiled. She patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Korra moved to the bed, the scowl she wore before fading as she saw what was on Katara's lap.

"Katara, are those Aang's old journals?"

Katara nodded, laughing at what was in the old notebook. Korra was intrigued to know what was in the worn book, but shook her head.

"Katara what did you tell Mako today?"

Katara, still looking in the books, replied. "The truth."

"So telling Mako about my failed relationship with Howl is 'the truth'?"

"Yup."

Korra put her face in her hands. "Why would you do this to me?"

Katara chuckled at the scene in front of her.

"Now Mako won't make the same mistake as Howl did."

"HE WAS NEVER GOING TO CHEAT ON ME!"

"Not anymore."

Korra clutched her hair in her fists and groaned. Katara laughed loudly. She placed a wrinkled hand on Korra's smooth shoulder.

"I was just looking out for you Korra. Do you remember how upset you were when you and Howl called it quits?"

Korra nodded, her head still in her hands.

Katara continued. "I just don't want that to happen to you again."

Korra lifted her head. "But Mako isn't like that- I just don't understand why you don't like him."

"Korra, when's dinner? I'm hungry." Katara asked over her back, walking towards the door.

_I'll get it out of you if it's the last thing I do Katara!_

* * *

**This is the second to last chapter, so there is one more. Will Katara finally accept Mako and give up her little idea that he's a playboy? uno mas chapter and then you can find out :) **

**I'm tired so no witty comment about how comments are my drug or whatever. Reviews are loved**

**~~Shelly~~**


	6. Still Looking Out for You

**This was a fun chapter to write- barely any Makorra, i'm sorry. It's the last chapter too :**'( **But i love how it ends ^_^ Also, please mind any errors- it's like, 1:30 where i am and i'm rather tired :P **

**Not mine. Never will be**

* * *

The days that followed were uneventful- more sightseeing, this time including Mako and Katara, more amazing food (courtesy of Mako) and NO Korra based talks between her boyfriend and old master.

After a week of fun-filled outings, Korra's parents and her master had to head back to the icy tundra.

Korra stood outside her parent's room, eyes misty. Mako stood with her, clutching her hand tightly. "Hey," He turned to look at her. "We'll go and visit in a few months- it's okay."

Korra smiled and nodded her head, swiping the back of her hand against her hands, swiping the tears away. Mako began to back away to his room when a slender wrist caught his.

"If I have to suffer my parents when they leave then you have to help Katara pack."

Mako scowled but sighed. "Fine."

Korra gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's my boy."

Mako rolled his eyes and made his way to the old waterbender's room. He lightly knocked on the thick wooden door. Hearing a muffled response, Mako walked in finding Katara sitting on her bed, one of many of Aang's journals in her lap.

The young man coughed awkwardly into his fist, causing the old woman to look up at her guest. She rolled her eyes slightly and signaled him to come to the bed. Slowly, Mako made his way to the twin sized bed and seated himself at the foot of it.

There was silence for the next few minutes- Katara stayed indulged in her husband's old thoughts, not paying attention to the fidgeting young man sitting by her suitcase. Once she had read the entire journal cover to cover, Katara looked at Mako.

"Korra sent me in here to help you pack." Mako nervously stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact with the terrifying old woman.

Katara raised an eyebrow, motioning her head at the closed carrier next to Mako. He groaned out loud and stood.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. I should go." Mako quickly stood from the bed, hastily making his way to the door. His hand only clutched the door handle when Katara spoke.

"No- I need to tell you something before I go."

Mako silently cursed his luck and turned. Expecting to see the cocky grin he happened to see whenever they spoke or the indifferent face she held during any of their encounters, he was taken by shock by what he saw. Katara was silently tearing up.

Mako ran to the old woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "Master Katara, are you okay?"

She smiled, wiping away the tears and nodded. "Sit. We need to talk."

Mako sat and allowed Katara to speak.

She took a deep breath. "I take Aang's journals everywhere with me because I believe it'll make me closer to him."

Mako nodded, understanding what she meant. He subconsciously tugged on his ruby scarf, a reminder that he still had a part of his father with him. He noticed Katara stroking a pendant on her bracelet and figured it was her version of his scarf.

She continued. "I'm also protective of Korra." She smirked despite the conversation. "For more reasons than one."

Mako's eyebrows shot up in interest.

Katara sighed and looked down at the leather bound book still in her hands. "Korra is like a daughter to me. I've been there for her the entire way- water, earth and firebending. My son was with her during airbending, and now she's just gone. I've always been slightly overprotective over people I love…"

"Wait -" Mako interjected. "I know this already- we talked about this a few days ago."

Katara held up her hand. "Wait- I wasn't done." Mako effectively shut up.

"I'm also protective of her because she posses my husband's spirit."

Mako's eyes widened, not realizing this sooner. Katara smiled and went on. "When Aang and I were younger, and this is before we dated, I turned him down at least five times. And even after I married him I was so upset that I couldn't help him during those times when we were kids. I could've helped him take down the Fire Lord if I would've just said yes!"

There was an eerie silence in the air after Katara's revelation. Mako looked at his gloved hands and spoke.

"But you took down the Fire Lord."

Katara spoke in a hollow voice. "Yes- we did. But what if we didn't? Then Aang would never have known how I felt about him. Do you know how guilty I felt after telling him 'I don't know'? I thought terrible thoughts, getting guiltier and guiltier every hour I didn't know he was safe."

Katara now began to rub a pendant on her neck; a beautiful sky blue stone with a crescent moon, a gust of wind and a small flame edged into it, all sitting on ripples that looked like calm water when touched.

Mako spoke slowly. "What does this have to do with me and Korra?"

Katara stopped stroking the necklace and made eye contact with Mako; gold to blue.

"If you end up leaving Korra like Howl did, she'll end up as hurt as Aang was when I said no to him during the Day of Black Sun and before his battle with the Fire Lord. I don't want Aang suffering in _another_ life."

Mako chuckled, Katara's eyes narrowing at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"You underestimate me."

Katara's eyes stayed narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You keep comparing me to Howl."

"…"

Mako rolled his eyes. "Do you need me to put two and two together for you?"

Katara smirked. "Haha. You're so funny aren't you?"

"I try."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You have my brother's sense of humor. Anyways; why is me comparing you to Howl such a bad thing?"

"Because I'm nothing like him- I love Korra enough to know cheating on her is wrong in any way, shape or form. I'm never going to leave her."

Katara looked at him skeptically and stood. She removed water from her waterskin and stood behind Mako. Katara made a glove out of the water on both of her hands and placed them over Mako's ears, fingers spread. She took a deep breath, her hands glowing.

Mako was freaking out. "What are you doing?"

Katara tilted her head back, eyes closed. "I figured if Toph could use her bending to see if people are lying then I can too."

Mako's eyes were still wide. "So you grabbing my head is going to figure out if I'm lying?"

Katara lips pulled into a small smile. "When you lie the subconscious does something entirely different- it's like a chi battle inside your head. Conscious versus subconscious. Do you understand now?"

Mako nodded meekly. Katara held her smile. "Good- now repeat what you just told me."

"About what?"

"About you not being anything like Howl and all that."

Mako took a deep breath. "I love Korra with all my heart and I'm not going to be a jerk like Howl and break her heart."

The soft hum of Katara's glowing hands were the only sounds in the dimly lit room for the next few minutes.

Satisfied, Katara removed her hands from his head. She lightly kicked Mako's back, telling him to stand.

Once he was on his feet, there was another body on his. Hugging him was Korra's waterbending instructor.

"You were telling the truth." Katara stated, breaking the hug.

Mako smiled. "Of course I was. I love her."

Katara smiled warmly at him and brought her hands behind her neck. She unlatched her necklace and placed it in Mako's gloved palm. He looked at the beautiful necklace, a mixed look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Aang made it for me when he proposed- it's a tradition in the Southern Water Tribe." Katara explained. She curled Mako's fingers over the beautiful pendant. "Now I want you to give it to Korra when you propose to her."

He grinned from ear to ear and bowed to her. "She's gonna love this. Thank you for finally accepting me."

* * *

The boat was docked, waiting for the passengers to board. Senna and Tonraq hugged Korra and Mako, Senna tearing up like her daughter, Tonraq trying to keep from crying. Korra gave Katara a massive hug right before they made their way to the boat.

Korra followed until the loading dock, Mako by her side.

As Korra's parent's and Katara climbed aboard, Mako spoke. "WAIT!"

All eyes were on the pale young man. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Korra, I love you. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I want to spend my whole life with you. I don't want to have any regrets." His gaze shifted to Katara, who was attentively watching, a smile on her face.

"What I want to say is," He took the betrothal necklace out of his pocket. "Korra, will you marry me?"

There were gasps going around the shipyard, mainly from people Korra had never met. Her parents held hands and smiled warmly, awaiting Korra's answer. Master Katara smirked, waiting as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, Korra grinned bigger than Mako had ever seen and attacked him in a shower of hugs and kisses. "YES!"

Cheers erupted all throughout the area. Mako stood behind Korra and latched the necklace onto her tan neck.

Korra's parents made their way to the happy couple, only having enough time to give each an extra hug and make their way back to the boat.

Katara stayed on the boat. She winked at Mako, who caught the gesture and mouthed the words _thank you_ to her.

* * *

Once the ship's occupants could no longer see the metropolitan, they resided to their rooms for the two day journey. Katara stayed out on the deck of the ship, reading another one of Aang's journals.

She smirked to herself. _Even in another life I'm looking out for you Aang. I still love you._

* * *

**Yes, yes. I know. Cheesy ending. I happen to love cheesy endings. They make my day :D**

**So do reviews- be my cheesy ending and review. wow. it's late and i still came up with that... my mind scares me sometimes :D**

**By the way: The necklace is suppose to represent the four nations: the moon for water, the small fire for fire, the gust of wind for air and the 'ripples' are the seismic sense Toph taught Aang. I wasn't going to put a rock on there to represent Earth- that would be weird.**

**Oh- and i figured if Toph could use her bending to see if someone is lying, why can't katara?**

**REVIEW**

**~~Shelly~~**


End file.
